Sleepover
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Pagi hari di kediaman Todoroki ketika Tuan dan Nyonya Todoroki sedang di luar kota, hanya ada Shouto dan Izuku. A Todo x fem!Deku fanfict.


**Sleepover**

.

.

 **My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**

 _Prompt by Nefertiti_

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **This fanfict is a commission fanwork for Nefertiti**

.

Todoroki x fem!Midoriya

.

.

* * *

"Ha-halo, Bu?" Midoriya Izuku buru-buru mengangkat telepon ketika nada dering khusus ponselnya berbunyi. Tanpa melihat identitas si penelepon, Izuku sudah tahu bahwa yang menelpon adalah sang ibu.

Sesuatu bergerak di samping Izuku, membuatnya terpaku sebentar, lalu otaknya berpikir cepat.

 _Ah, ya ... aku sedang tidak di rumah._

 _"Kau sudah bangun?"_ Nyonya Midoriya bertanya dari seberang.

"Iya, Bu ... Aku sudah bangun," Izuku memelankan suaranya agar sesuatu— ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang masih setia bergumul di bawah selimut hangat di sampingnya, tidak terbangun.

 _"Bagaimana dengan Shouto-kun?"_

Izuku mengangkat sedikit selimut yang menutupi kepala si subjek yang ditanyakan ibunya barusan. "Masih tidur."

 _"Kapan ayah dan ibunya kembali?"_

Oh, _okay_ , Izuku merasa mulai diinterogasi ibunya.

"Katanya sih nanti siang. Kenapa, Bu?"

 _"Langsung pulang begitu Tuan dan Nyonya Todoroki kembali. Tidak ada yang membantu Ibu di rumah."_ Terdengar helaan panjang di seberang, dan Izuku lega. Setidaknya ibunya sedang tidak marah.

Izuku mengangguk kecil, "Hmm, ya..." Sebelah tangannya kini mengusap pelan helai demi helai rambut beda warna milik Todoroki Shouto, kekasih sembilan bulannya yang juga adalah temannya sejak kecil. "Aku akan membuat sarapan dan makan siang dulu untuk Shouto-kun, setelah itu baru aku pulang. Ibu jangan khawatir."

Terdengar dehaman Nyonya Midoriya di ujung telepon, _"Tidak terjadi 'apa-apa', 'kan, semalam?"_ Alih-alih bernada khawatir, ibunya lebih terdengar sedang menggoda Izuku.

Ditanya tiba-tiba begitu tentu saja membuat Izuku salah tingkah. Wajahnya mulai memanas dan mungkin semburat merah sudah mulai merambat di kedua pipi putihnya. "Ibu apa-apaan, sih?"

 _"Loh, Ibu hanya bertanya kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa 'kan semalam? Kau pasti mengerti maksud Ibu."_

"Ibu!" Izuku merengek sambil menutup sebelah wajahnya.

Nyonya Midoriya tertawa puas, berhasil menggoda putrinya. _"Ibu juga pernah muda, Izuku-chan. Tidak apa-apa jika kalian melakukan 'sesuatu', hanya saja jangan sampai kebablasan. Ibu belum siap menggendong bayi dan Ibu rasa kau juga masih mau menamatkan SMA-mu dengan tenang,'kan?"_

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ibu tidak usah khawatir dan teleponnya kututup dulu," Izuku berkata dengan nada super cepat dalam satu tarikan napas, lalu menutup teleponnya. Ia menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya dan bergumam tidak jelas. Meskipun sang ibu berada beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya saat ini, Izuku bisa membayangkan senyum jahil milik ibunya.

Keadaan itu tidak bertahan lama karena Izuku tersentak kaget begitu sesuatu menariknya dari samping dan memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring. Karena tarikan tiba-tiba itu, ia pun jatuh menimpa tubuh si pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Shouto.

"Shouto-kun, kau mengagetkanku!" Wajah Izuku mendarat tepat di hadapan wajah Shouto yang kedua matanya masih dipejamkan. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas Shouto di wajahnya.

"Jantungmu berdetak kencang sekali, Izuku." Shouto membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Izuku yang sudah semerah rambutnya. "Memangnya apa yang dikatakan ibumu di telepon?" Sebuah senyum jahil terukir di bibir Shouto.

Mata Izuku membulat kaget, "Kau mendengarnya?! Kau sudah bangun daritadi?"

Shouto hanya tertawa dan pukulan Izuku di dadanya membuat tawanya semakin kencang. "Yang bilang aku masih tidur siapa? Kau saja yang menyimpulkan seenaknya. Orang memejamkan mata bukan berarti masih tidur, Sayang."

"Curang!"

Shouto masih tertawa, tapi kemudian menangkap tangan Izuku yang memukulnya pelan. "Maaf...," ia lalu mencium bibir Izuku sekilas, "dan selamat pagi."

Izuku berhenti memukul dada Shouto, kaget karena tiba-tiba dicium oleh Shouto. Tapi kemudian ia membalas, "Selamat pagi, Shouto-kun," dan sebuah senyum manis ia hadiahkan pada kekasihnya itu.

Disuguhkan senyuman hangat seperti itu tentu saja membangkitkan hasrat lelaki yang dimiliki Shouto di pagi hari. Ia kembali menangkap bibir tipis Izuku dengan bibirnya. Kali ini ciuman itu tidak sebentar. Shouto bahkan sudah memasukkan lidahnya ke celah bibir Izuku saat sang gadis melenguh. Ciuman panas itu akhirnya berakhir karena kebutuhan oksigen keduanya yang sudah menipis.

"Jangan mencium tiba-tiba seperti itu!" Wajah Izuku sekarang bahkan sudah seperti orang yang sedang demam.

Shouto terkekeh, "Lalu? Apa aku harus bertanya, 'Sayang, aku ingin menciummu sekarang. Bolehkah?' ... begitu?"

"Tidak seperti itu juga!" Izuku menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan karena malu. Ia terkadang heran dengan sifat Shouto yang bisa di luar karakter aslinya seperti itu, padahal aslinya Shouto bukanlah termasuk pemuda yang romantis. Mengenalnya sejak kecil membuat Izuku tahu benar sifat Shouto yang terlalu cuek dengan orang lain. Tapi sejak mereka menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman masa kecil, Shouto selalu memperlihatkan sisinya yang lain seperti pagi ini jika mereka hanya sedang berdua saja.

"Jangan menutup wajahmu seperti itu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu." Shouto memindahkan kedua tangannya ke pinggul izuku dan memeluknya.

"Soalnya kau menyebalkan pagi ini," gumam Izuku yang kini menenggelam wajahnya di dada Shouto yang hanya dibatasi oleh kaos putih tipis.

Shouto tak langsung membalas ucapan kekasihnya. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup wangi _shampoo_ yang masih menempel di rambut hijau Izuku. "Aku hanya sedang menikmati pagi yang langka seperti ini dan memastikan kalau ini tidak mimpi."

"Tentu saja ini bukan mimpi."

"Iya..." Shouto tertawa lagi. "Mana mungkin mimpi kalau aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantungmu yang begitu kencang."

"Shouto-kun!"

"Maaf, maaf," ucap Shouto spontan, takut kalau Izuku kembali memukulnya. Tapi syukurlah, kekasihnya itu masih tenang di pelukannya. "Tapi sebenarnya kau tahu, 'kan?"

Izuku mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerutkan keningnya heran karena pertanyaan menggantung yang diucapkan Shouto barusan. "Tahu apa?"

"Detak jantung yang terasa kencang itu bukan milikmu saja." Gantian Shouto yang memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan lurus Izuku.

Izuku sempat terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan Shouto dan setelah paham, gantian ia yang tersenyum miring. Sebelah kupingnya didekatkan ke dada kiri Shouto. "Detak jantungmu kencang sekali, Shouto-kun!" katanya takjub, tapi masih mengulum senyum jahil yang serupa dengan milik Shouto tadi.

"Sudah, jangan lama-lama." Shouto memegang kedua sisi kepala Izuku agar gadis itu menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Jarang-jarang aku melihatmu gugup seperti ini." Izuku tertawa kecil. Wajahnya sudah tak semerah tadi.

"Karena kau bisa membangunkan _iblis_ di dalam diriku dan sepertinya tadi ibumu sudah memberitahu bahwa saat ini dia masih belum mau punya cucu," Shouto kembali berwajah jahil.

"Tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan orang lain!" Izuku memberengutkan wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kembali memanas karena perkataan Shouto.

"Siapa juga yang menguping? Kau menghidupkan _loudspeaker-_ nya." Shouto tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya yang ia tahan sedari tadi, sedangkan Izuku yang sudah tak tahu harus menutup wajahnya seperti apa hanya bangkit dan menenggelamkan wajah Shouto di bawah bantal tidurnya.

"Shouto-kun, kau menyebalkan!"

"Izuku, aku bisa mati..." Shouto memohon ampun tapi tawanya tak kunjung reda. Ia tangkap tangan kekasih berambut hijaunya itu, lalu dilemparnya bantal di tangan Izuku ke sudut tempat tidur. "Maaf, maaf ... aku menyerah," kata Shouto pada akhirnya.

Izuku menatap Shouto selama beberapa detik sebelum menunjuk pipi kanannya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Shouto yang menangkap kode Izuku kembali tertawa. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan memegang sisi kepala Izuku. Tak lama kemudian kecupan hangat mendarat di kening kekasihnya itu. "Selamat pagi lagi, Izuku."

Yang dicium hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan.

 _Selamat pagi juga, Shouto-kun._

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Thank you for reading xD

 _Special thanks to_ ratu Nefertiti :*

 _Sign,_

C.C

 **25052018**


End file.
